


Симбиотические отношения в контексте молекулярной вирусологии и аналитической теории чисел и возможности возникновения диффузии как следствия

by Schuu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Professor AU, Юмор, научные сотрудники ау, преподаватели ау, ученые ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Кроуфорд переводится в университет по работе, где его донимают токсикологи Фудзимии, и где он обретает внезапную поддержку в лице Шульдиха.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для Baby Face на Secret Santa Challenge 2016-2017

Кроуфорд очень спешил. Быстрым шагом он вышел в коридор и направился к лестнице, минуя студентов.  
―Посторонись! ―раздалось за спиной.  
Мимо ураганом промчался Шульдих – их вирусолог, расталкивая на своём пути всех, кто не успел убраться с дороги.  
Кроуфорду некогда было задумываться о том, как это выглядело со стороны. Ему нужно было успеть в столовую до появления обоих Фудзимий – мрачных токсикологов с не самым приятным чувством юмора. Он направился следом по расчищенному пути, но всё равно быстро отстал. Шульдих мелькнул где-то среди студенческих масс и скрылся за лестницей.  
В двенадцать пятьдесят две Кроуфорд встал в очередь в столовой, тогда же и узнал две новости: хорошую и плохую. Плохая состояла в том, что брат и сестра Фудзимии e;tнаходились в столовой. Хорошая – в том, что они с полными подносами эскортировали вирусолога к свободному столику. Значит сегодня удастся поесть в тишине.  
―Герр Шульдих, ― донесся до него мягкий голос Аи, ―позволь-ка задать вопрос.  
― Как будто у меня есть выбор, ―произнёс Шульдих.  
― Мы решили, что в нашей лаборатории на время исследования не помешает присутствие вирусолога…  
Сегодня Фудзимии пришли на обед раньше положенного. Предусмотрительные, ничего не скажешь. Последние две недели Кроуфорд просчитывал все возможные варианты встреч с этой странной семейкой. Что Ая, что её брат были двумя академическими примерами хищнической мимикрии. Аккуратные, тихие и какие-то даже застенчиво-вежливые, на деле они оказались парочкой гулей. Обычно они выбирались из своей лаборатории в обеденный перерыв, как будто на охоту, и горе тому, кто отвечал «Да, пожалуйста» на вкрадчивое Аино «Вы не против, если мы присоединимся?»

Главное - не смотреть им в глаза. У Кроуфорда каждый раз возникало паническое чувство, что он, сам того не подозревая, участвует в каком-то мерзком эксперименте и полностью оправдывает все ожидания этой парочки.  
Сегодня ему повезло. Он встретился взглядом с не столь удачливым Шульдихом, но малодушно отвернулся. Здесь уже ничем не помочь.

***  
― А потом?  
― А потом прикинь, она говорит: «Мы направили ректору запрос на привлечение тебя в качестве консультанта на время исследования»,― жаловался Шульдих. ― Да ещё и говорила таким официальным тоном.  
― Вот это ход, чёрт возьми! ― то ли выругался, то ли восхитился Кудо.  
― Я про что!  
― А что старший Фудзимия?  
― А он всё время молчал. Вот всё сорок пять минут, пока она меня пытала, он жевал свеклу и смотрел на меня взглядом человека, планирующего в своей больной голове геноцид. Они не просто так задумали затащить к себе. Знают же, что у меня времени в обрез из-за проекта.  
Кроуфорд закатил глаза, отпустив дверную ручку и почему-то разом передумав заходить. Что они там устроили?  
― Так, а что с их запросом ректору? Он одобрил? ― поинтересовался Кудо.  
― Слава Ивановскому, нет! Манкс сказала, что его не будет до вечера. Придётся остаться и караулить его, чтоб он случайно не подписал мне смертный приговор!  
― Тише, спокойнее. Ты придумал ответный ход? ― Спокойнее? – кажется, Шульдих был возмущен. - Ты знаешь Джея, который полгода назад уехал в какой-то научно-исследовательский центр в Ирландии?  
― Видел пару раз, это который…  
Тем временем у Кроуфорда крепла уверенность в том, что Шульдих выходить и вовсе не собирается, равно как и Кудо его выпроваживать. Он коротко постучал и вошёл в кабинет с явным намерением прервать это шоу Опры. У них есть работа, в конце концов. У него и Кудо уж точно есть.  
Как только он появился на пороге, повисла неловкая пауза, которую Кроуфорд прервал очень неодобрительным пожеланием доброго дня.  
― Привет, Брэд, ― откликнулся Кудо.  
Шульдих, до этого нагло расположившийся на письменном столе Кудо, спрыгнул со своего места.  
― Ладненько, мне пора, ― он поспешил покинуть комнату, ― ещё нужно посмотреть формы заявок. Надеюсь на малую конкуренцию по моим фудживирусам.  
― Удачи, ― бросил ему вслед Кудо, потянувшись за губкой. Вытереть с доски ненужные пометки, достать справочники… Что ещё им может пригодиться?  
― Ну и как день? ― поинтересовался он, не отрываясь от занятия.  
Кроуфорд поставил свой портфель на стол.  
― Хорошо, благодарю.  
― Четвёртая неделя подходит к концу? ― Кудо с понимающей ухмылкой отряхнул руки.  
Кроуфорд не принадлежал к любителям разговоров у кофе-машины. Они с Кудо знали друг друга давно, но тесно никогда не общались. После того, как Кроуфорду повезло с получением спонсирования над его работой по гипотезе Полиньяка, их общение расширилось. Косвенно Кроуфорд знал почти всех своих коллег, а лично был знаком лишь с некоторыми. Преимущественно, со своей же кафедры. Исключением были брат и сестра Фудзимии. С ними судьба свела его в первый же день.  
_«― У нас часто пропадает еда из общего холодильника, иногда наши рабочие образцы... ― задумчиво произнесла Ая. ― Скажите, Кроуфорд, вы в детстве часто болели? Гастритами страдаете? Иммунитет ослаблен?_  
― Можно называть вас Брэд? ― поинтересовался Ран. ― И скажите, вы часто подвергались пищевым отравлениям? И готовы ли вы во имя науки проводить на себе некоторого рода эксперименты?»  
Эксперименты? К чему они клонят? У него появилось смутное предчувствие и сразу стало нехорошо. Загадочная вежливая улыбка на губах Аи не помогала успокоиться, а даже наоборот – заставляла нервничать больше.  
Ладно, чего уж там. Он не был душой компании. С людьми приходилось разговаривать, они задавали бесконечные вопросы и каждый раз смотрели так, будто всерьёз ожидали какой-то заинтересованности. Потом ты начинаешь чувствовать себя виноватым, приходится придумывать отговорки, чтобы уйти, всем становится немного неловко… Это утомляло. Со временем все привыкали и просто переставали пытаться. К удовольствию обоих сторон.  
Фудзимий всё это не смутило. Их как будто вообще никогда ничего не смущало. Так в день, когда они впервые встретились, Кроуфорд узнал слишком много о параличе дыхательной системы и о том, как этого можно добиться, применяя подручные средства.  
_― Три четверти необходимого можно найти у нас на кухне,- Ая нежно улыбнулась ему, кивая в сторону витрины с десертами. – И вас никто никогда не поймает. Удивительно, правда? Ещё кофе?_  
Кроуфорда тогда впервые задумался, правильно ли поступил, приняв приглашение от университета. И выберется ли он отсюда целым и вменяемым.

― Кудо, вы друзья с… Шульдихом?  
― Да, ― он усмехнулся, ― довольно давно. Заинтересовался?  
Кроуфорд выглядел озадаченным, что развеселило Кудо, и он продолжил:  
― За те три с половиной недели, что ты тут работаешь – ты первый раз кем-то интересуешься. Позволь заметить, это с учётом того, что тебя донимают Фудзимии. А о них ты ни разу не спрашивал.  
Он правда ни разу не думал об этом. До настоящего момента. То ли стоило винить настойчивость Кудо, то ли его проницательность, но не думать о слоне сложно, если тебе сказали не думать об этом чёртовом слоне. То есть, Шульдихе.  
― Не стоит делать такие необоснованные выводы, ― Кроуфорд поправил очки, внезапно чувствуя себя не очень уютно.  
И прежде, чем Кудо успел что-то ещё сказать, добавил:  
― Я думаю, стоит приступить к вычислениям. Где мы остановились в прошлый раз?  
***  
Как бы Кроуфорд ни старался, бегать от Фудзимий вечно у него не вышло. Они вели себя как парочка оголодавших койотов, и Кроуфорд знал: он одна из жертв.  
― У нас вчера опять пропали два образца, ― сказала Ая, сидя справа от Кроуфорда.  
― А Мамору сегодня не вышел на работу, ― добавил Ран, придвигаясь с другой стороны.  
― Как думаешь, это он взял?  
― Или съел.  
― Если он их съел, то больше на работе его можно не ждать.  
Ран улыбнулся. Кроуфорд нервно сжал вилку. Он всячески пытался придать своему лицу выражение равнодушной безмятежности, но в окружении Фудзимий сделать это было сложно. Ран Фудзимия улыбался при нём очень редко. И тем более он ещё ни разу не смеялся. Зато Ая смеялась. Если верить Кудо, каждый раз после этого одно из помещений оцепляли под карантин.  
У Кроуфорда ушла почти минута на осознание того, что это была шутка. И что нужно было посмеяться.  
С противоположного столика ему улыбался Шульдих. Как вообще можно улыбаться так злорадно… и безмятежно? Отчасти, Кроуфорд понимал его. Ему-то нечего бояться: два места рядом с ним были заняты его коллегами с кафедры, он-то точно был в относительной безопасности. В этот раз. Чего не скажешь о Кроуфорде.  
― Если Мамору не будет, нам точно понадобится вирусолог, ― с этими словами Ая посмотрела на Шульдиха в упор.  
Тот глотнул слишком много кофе, поперхнулся и, ругаясь себе под нос, подскочил с места.  
― Что-то он сегодня более нервный, чем обычно, ― задумчиво прокомментировала Ая. ― Как думаешь, с чем это может быть связано?  
***  
― Мою заявку приняли, кроме того, переместили в список приоритетов. Если проект по фудживирусам одобрят… ― воодушевлённо сказал Шульдих, когда его прервал Кудо.  
― Да-да, ты устроишь вечеринку, мы все уже знаем. Когда результаты?  
― Завтра. Должны быть завтра.  
Шульдих находился у них в кабинете уже почти полчаса, и всё, чего он удостоил Кроуфорда – это невнятное «првт». Спасибо большое. Вообще-то, они работали, пока всякие врывались туда, куда их никто не звал. Кудо, пожалуй, и мог после такого спокойно вернуться к работе. А вот Кроуфорд ― нет. Он то и дело бросал взгляды на гостя. За всё время его пребывания он уже успел выяснить, что Шульдих занимался молекулярной вирусологией, что его работа могла быть выражена тремя дюжинами непроизносимых слов, лишенных какой-то логической связи. Кроме того он узнал, что Шульдих и Кудо были знакомы ещё со студенческих времён.  
Кроуфорд не мог сосредоточиться на вычислениях. Он подсознательно понимал, что это из-за Шульдиха, а принять не мог.  
Наконец он вздохнул, красноречиво зашелестев страницами. Наверное, всё из-за того, что сегодня они обедали вместе. Причем успели до прихода Фудзимий.  
_«― Я сяду здесь, пока твои друзья не пришли? ― Шульдих не дожидаясь ответа, садится напротив Кроуфорда и придвигает к себе поднос. ― Или они тебе не совсем друзья?_  
Шульдих смотрит на него, и Кроуфорду вдруг стыдно за то, что он жует слишком большой кусок, и за то, что вчера поленился как следует погладить рубашку, и за дурацкий узор на галстуке. Он комкает салфетку, чувствуя, как чертов гамбургер встает поперек горла.  
― Скорее, просто коллеги? - осторожно предлагает Кроуфорд. Желание сбежать отсюда якобы за второй порцией суфле становится нестерпимым.  
― Правда? Могу поклясться, они зовут тебя своим другом.  
― А что в коробке? ― смена темы выходит такой же непринужденной, как движения пьяного циркового медведя. Отлично, Кроуфорд.  
― О, это их образцы, ― Шульдих злорадно улыбается и хлопает по коробке рукой, ― они любят хранить их в ланч-боксах в надежде, что накажут того, кто ворует их еду. Только не говори им, что я их забрал.  
Он стреляет взглядом по сторонам и слегка наклоняется вперёд:  
― Ладно, слушай, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.  
Кроуфорд осторожно кивает и ждёт, что он скажет дальше.  
― Я таскаю и прячу их ланчбоксы, чтобы задержать. Но очень скоро они просекут это и перейдут на одну только столовскую еду. Мы с тобой должны держаться вместе, если хотим обедать спокойно. Как тебе такой вариант союза?  
― Да, пожалуйста, ― он понимает, что ответ звучит слишком быстро и неумело маскирует за кашлем собственную неловкость».  
Кроуфорду казалось, что после небольшого заговора против Фудзимий их с Шульдихом общение расшириться, но, увы, нет. Минуточку. Он что, сожалеет? Неужели всё, что теперь их будет связывать, это обеды? И тут он понял, что совместных приёмов пищи недостаточно. Кроуфорду недостаточно. Дело приобретало личный и серьёзный оборот слишком быстро. Он не успевал за своими собственными желаниями. Опс, здесь остановите, пожалуйста. Какими желаниями?  
― Обязательно, это будет первая вечеринка нашей научной тусовки для Брэда, так что ты уж постарайся.  
От упоминания своего имени Кроуфорд очнулся. Он понял, что выводит одну и ту же формулу уже третий раз, и потянулся за ластиком.  
Шульдих вздохнул:  
― Я уже сделал всё, что мог на данном этапе, осталось надеяться на удачу.  
После того, как Шульдих ушёл, вычисления всё равно не получались. Кудо задумчиво почесывал маркером висок. Кроуфорд рылся в справочнике, изображая деятельность. Им следовало бы купить на дверь замок. Амбарный.  
― Ничего не понимаю. Просто не сходится и всё.  
Он не был намерен сдаваться, но всё шло именно к этому.  
― Наверное, один из нас влюбился. И знаешь что? Это точно не я.  
Он многозначительно посмотрел на Кроуфорда.  
― Интересно, ты можешь говорить о чём-то кроме теории чисел и чуши о любви?  
Кудо усмехнулся, стёр формулу с доски и убрал маркер.  
― Как насчет любви к теории чисел?  
Кроуфорд закрыл справочник и вздохнул. Сегодня уже ничего не получится.  
***  
Началось относительно мирное время. Это касалось только обедов и только Фудзимий. Моральное состояние Кроуфорда это никак не затрагивало. Присутствие Шульдиха странно на него влияло. Вообще период самоидентификации и определения у себя гомосексуальных наклонностей он прошёл ещё в подростковом возрасте. Этап сомнений был благополучно пройден и забыт, как и полное нервотрёпки поступление в Принстон. Однако всё же осталась у него проблема. Как понять ориентацию собеседника, если он ведёт себя легко и непринуждённо? С Шульдихом общаться было правда легко. Он не заставлял с собой разговаривать. Мог болтать на отвлечённые темы и не обижался на отсутствие реакции, наоборот, даже не указывал на это. Фудзимии были другое дело. Всё общение с ними являлось одним большим «УЙДИТЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ СПОКОЙНО ПОЕСТЬ». И теперь их двоих действительно оставили в покое.  
Если не считать возникающего время от времени желания вывезти своего собеседника куда-нибудь для более личной беседы.  
Заявка Шульдиха выиграла, вечеринка была назначена. Кроуфорда позвали, и он стоял перед дверью квартиры, раздумывая, не слишком ли рано пришёл. Шульдих был местным со своими апартаментами в городе, но бывал там не очень часто, предпочитая для удобства оставаться на кампусе. Дверь открылась почти сразу после звонка, представив его взору хозяина бала во всей красе. Он, конечно, торжественной церемонии не ожидал, но и на вид а-ля «я тут местный на районе», в коем предстал Шульдих, не рассчитывал. Теперь собственный костюм показался ему тесным и абсолютно неуместным. Но он должен был признаться себе: первый раз они виделись вне университета с его строгим стилем и белыми халатами, и никакие драные серые джинсы задницу Шульдиха не портили.  
Его же вид Кроуфорда наоборот развеселил.  
― Когда мы говорили «вечер в честь победы заявки», мы имели ввиду «алкопати», а не «званый ужин». Но должен признать, твой стиль мне нравится.  
Кроуфорд ничего не сказал. Переступил порог, молча вручил ему пакет с бутылкой вина.  
― Другое дело, ― обрадовался Шульдих, утаскивая презент куда-то в недра квартиры, ― проходи!  
Кроуфорд поинтересовался:  
― Кто ещё приглашён сегодня?  
― Кроме нас с тобой несколько человек с кафедры токсикологии, Манкс из секретариата и пара ребят не с университета, но мои хорошие друзья.  
Уже в зале, где все собрались, его поприветствовал Кудо. Затем принялся всех представлять. В итоге за пять минут Кроуфорд познакомился с Кеном Хидакой – общим другом Кудо и Шульдиха, который был далёк от научной сферы и профессионально занимался спортом. С Наоэ Наги ― программистом некой компьютерной компании с филиалами во многих странах (Кроуфорд так и не понял, чем конкретно тот занимается, так что дело было определенно серьезным), с Цукиёно Оми ― практикантом кафедры токсикологии, и ещё несколькими людьми, которых до этого видел в университете, но ни разу не общался.  
Он удивился, обнаружив среди компании Рана и Аю Фудзимию. Ая непринуждённо общалась с Манкс и ещё каким-то мужчиной, пока Ран возился с музыкой и что-то щёлкал на ноутбуке.  
Кудо присел на спинку дивана и похлопал Аю по плечу:  
― Наш профессор пришёл.  
Она обернулась и подмигнула Кроуфорду.  
― Привет.  
Их профессор? Наверное, тут существовала какая-то своя шутка, которую он не понимал, а объяснять никто не собирался. Хотя не так уж ему было интересно, а даже если и так, то его отвлёк Шульдих. Попросил помочь с закусками и перетащить часть в комнату. Чем Кроуфорд незамедлительно занялся.  
Ему довольно быстро стало жарко в костюме, когда началось основное веселье. От пиджака он избавился почти сразу. Потом закатал рукава.  
Через некоторое время Кроуфорд обнаружил себя спорящим с Аей о блинчиках с кленовым сиропом и о том, было ли разумно закрывать Секретные материалы. Им вдвоем с Раном почти удалось её убедить, но сменилась песня, и Кудо, решительно заявив, что всё ерунда и что лучше Звездных Войн до сих пор ничего не сняли, утащил Аю танцевать. Она возмущенно вцепилась в Рана, всё ещё пытаясь перекричать музыку, но брат подался следом за ней.  
― Эй, ― он обернулся к Кроуфорду, глянул на него многозначительно. ― На кухне есть еще выпить. Если хочешь. И там найдутся ценители Криса Картера.  
Кроуфорд нахмурился в ответ на его ухмылку и тут же отвёл глаза – пальцы Рана скользнули вниз по предплечью Кудо, прямо в открытую ладонь, и это было так прямолинейно, что Кроуфорду захотелось извиниться за то, что он смотрит.  
Вместо этого он уставился на странный черно-белый плакат на стене напротив. «Не разноси вирусы этой зимой. УБИВАЙ. ВСЕ. БАКТЕРИИ. (Когда чихаешь)»,― гласила надпись. Что показалось ему забавным. В этой квартире было довольно много интересных мелочей, вроде цветных магнитиков с изображениями глазастых бактерий на холодильнике или чайного набора чашек в виде органов человека. Главным там являлось сердце, роль носика играла одна из аорт. Судя по всему, подарок Фудзимий. Кроуфорду вдруг до ужаса захотелось перебрать в этой квартире каждую мелочь, узнать её и запомнить получше.  
Кажется, здесь было слишком жарко. А на кухне выпивка. И окно.  
И еще там оказался Шульдих, перегружавший в холодильник бутылки с пивом. Высказать бы Рану за такой… подарок? Кроуфорд прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, наблюдая за хозяином.  
― Привет.  
― Привет.  
― Еще не холодное, но, может, сойдёт? ― Шульдих вопросительно приподнял одну из бутылок.  
― Что думаешь о Крисе Картере?  
И они говорят о Крисе Картере, о системе образования и теории игр, о том, с чем в руках они встречали бы зомби-апокалипсис и почему катана – самый классический и самый неудачный вариант.  
Они как раз переходят к пандемии и долго спорят о возможностях распространения, когда Шульдих, закатывая глаза на очередной аргумент, внезапно вспоминает о выставке в научном музее:  
― Даже там понимают, что к чему, Кроуфорд, серьёзно, если ты мне не веришь – пойдём сходим, сам убедишься.  
― Ты платишь за ужин, если я окажусь прав, ― он раздражённо поправил очки.  
Шульдих смолк и посмотрел прямо на Кроуфорда. И только тут он понял, что только что произошло. Вот чёрт. Спокойно. Это ничего не значит. Он просто позвал коллегу посмотреть на всякие дурацкие макро-фотографии о вирусных бактериях. Ничего такого. Или всё-таки… Не стоит так прямо на него таращиться… Он догадается. Уже догадался. Или нет?  
Пока два внутренних Кроуфорда паниковали и спорили, Шульдих наклонился к нему, глядя в упор, и отчеканил:  
― Идёт.  
***  
― Герр Шульдих, ― позвала Ая, ― как прошло свидание?  
«Пожалуйста, перестань меня так называть», ― хотелось сказать в ответ. Свидание. Можно ли это было так обозначить?  
_«Они стоят в неожиданно длинной очереди за билетами в музей и говорят о погоде. Шульдих и не подозревал, что о погоде можно говорить так долго. Потом они обсуждают процесс работы Кроуфорда и Кудо. Следом выясняется, что в музее сегодня день для детей. Не то что бы Кроуфорд или Шульдих этому не рады, но толпа мелких науколюбителей носится от экспоната к экспонату и трогает всё, что разрешено администрацией. И даже порою то, что нельзя, в том числе людей. Кроуфорду тогда оттоптали ботинки, а Шульдих задается вопросом, куда подевались все родители. Но он должен признаться себе, что ему понравилось. Кроуфорд соглашается, что ему не стоило спорить с вирусологом и признаёт своё поражение в их небольшом споре._  
После чего они ужинают, и конец вечера оказывается гораздо более приятным, потому что у Шульдиха крепнет уверенность в том, что они всё же на свидании, причем довольно удачном. У него в руках пакет с редкой энциклопедией из сувенирной музейной лавки, он сыт и совсем чуточку пьян от странного корейского пива. Общение между ними идёт уже совсем легко. И прощаются на самой дружелюбной ноте, когда выходят из такси у въезда в кампус. Но на этом сказка заканчивается, потому что Кроуфорд вежливо прощается. Шульдих предвидел такой исход как один из неудачных, однако всё равно не решается позвать его на кофе. Или посмотреть фотоальбомы. Или какие там теперь существуют поводы для продолжения вечера?».  
― Я пока так и не знаю, понял ли он, что это было свидание, или нет. Или делает вид, что не понимает. Или просто не признаётся.  
― Может, намекнуть ему? ― посоветовал Ран и получил от Шульдиха грозный взгляд. ― Ладно, понял, не будем намекать.  
Ая опрокинула в себя разом маленькую порцию малинового пудинга:  
― Такатори не подписал нашу заявку на твой временный перевод к нам. Я огорчена.  
― Давайте без бессмысленных переводов. Мне сейчас не до этого.  
― Хорошо, - Ая согласилась подозрительно быстро.  
― Что ты сделала? ― Шульдих сощурился на неё.  
― Ничего, ― они давно уже прошли тот этап, когда Шульдиха можно было обмануть Аиными невинными улыбками, так что нет, ни черта он ей не верит.  
― Выкладывай.  
― Подписала тебя на участие в межуниверситетском «Слабом Звене».  
Шульдих застонал и лёг лицом на стол.  
― А что? Для участия нам надо шесть человек, Оми и Танума уже с нами, ― Ая бросила взгляд на Тануму в другом конце столовой, мужчина мастерски избежал её взгляда, принявшись сосредоточенно разглядывать спагетти у себя в тарелке, ― мы уже дважды проигрывали мичиганцам. Я не могу позволить этому случиться в третий раз.  
Шульдих выпрямился:  
― Когда мероприятие?  
― Через неделю, ― сказал Ран.  
― День в день?  
― Да.  
― Я не могу. У нас с Кроуфордом второе свидание.  
Ран отвлёкся, глянув куда-то за спину Шульдиха. К ним приблизился Кроуфорд, осторожно поставил свой поднос на соседний стол.  
― Здравствуй, Брэд. Мы как раз о тебе говорили.  
Кроуфорд насторожился.  
― Да, не хочешь через неделю сходить посмотреть на соревнования для интеллектуально закомплексованных? ― быстро спросил Шульдих, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника Аи и радуясь, что успел прежде, чем Ран ляпнул что-нибудь ещё.  
Кроуфорд поправил очки и сел за стол.  
― Звучит... ммм, ― осторожно начал он.  
― Вот и отлично.  
Ая поняла, что их с Раном провели, и опасно улыбнулась.  
― Удачи, Шульдих. ― Чётко выговорила она.  
Ран напротив одним движением размазал по тарелке остатки чизкейка и встал. С таким выражением лица наверняка была объявлена не одна война.  
― Нам пора.  
Ая в три глотка выпила стащенный у Шульдиха стакан сока.  
― Хорошо вам сходить, ― она помахала в ответ на Шульдихово возмущенное "Эй!" и поторопилась следом за братом. Кончик её косы слегка топорщился, некстати напоминая о скорпионах.  
Затем он посмотрел на Шульдиха.  
― Ты в порядке? ― поинтересовался Шульдих, и Кроуфорд кивнул. ― Ты уж извини, сам знаешь, какие они вредные. Чуть было не записали меня на участие в «Слабом Звене», а мне не до этого. Но я с удовольствием найду время посмотреть на то, как мичиганцы размажут их в очередной раз.  
Кроуфорд усмехнулся. Он наверняка и сам не откажется на такое посмотреть.  
Шульдих хлопнул рукой по столу:  
― Ты знаешь, сколько они мне крови за один только семестр выпили? Понятия не имею, как Кудо с ними справляется. И они ведь его не трогают. Совсем! Тут дело не чисто!  
― Брэд! Знаешь что? - второй хлопок пришелся уже по коленке. Кроуфорд поперхнулся соком и поспешно приложил к губам салфетку.  
― Надо повторить наш выезд в город. Может сразу после игры?  
― Почему бы и нет.  
Это всё, что он смог из себя выдавить. Он понял, что выглядит как застывший кусок полена. Видно, это Шульдих так на него влиял, и ему это не нравилось. Нужно было что-то с этим делать. В конце концов, он не подросток с первой влюблённостью. И уж конечно не чёрствый сухарь. Совсем нет. Определённо.  
***  
Шульдих злорадствовал и хохотал весь вечер. Кроуфорд сам не мог удержаться от улыбки, глядя на растерянное лицо Рана и на рвущую на себе косу Аю. Их команда стремительно проигрывала межуниверситетские игры. Много задач и вопросов были по технической и физической части, которые Кроуфорд помечал и решал для себя на блокноте, в то время как Шульдих упивался горем Фудзимий.  
― А это из молекулярки, очко будет за нами, но вряд ли это нас спасёт, ― хихикал Шульдих.  
― Я вот не понимаю, ― рядом опустился Кудо и передал им пару банок с содовой, ― ты вроде как должен болеть за свой университет.  
― Ни за кого я болеть не должен, я должен быть здоровым, чтобы успеть закончить проект до марта, получить много денег и Нобелевскую премию, ― Шульдих принял бутылку, даже не оборачиваясь на него.  
Кудо переглянулся с Кроуфордом и пожал плечами.  
― Проехали. Я слышал, у вас, ребята, сегодня свидание?  
Раздался щелчок открываемой банки и шипение газированной жидкости, стекающей прямо на брюки Шульдиха. Кроуфорд медленно повернулся к Кудо. Шульдих смотрел на него взглядом, в котором читалось «Беги, Форест». Ноль внимания на растекающуюся липкую гадость по штанам. Кудо аккуратно поставил свою банку на скамью и встал.  
― Упс, виноват. Растряс пока нёс. Схожу за салфеткой, ― сказал он и ретировался, судя по всему, навсегда.  
К слову, виноватым он не выглядел вовсе. Скорее насмешливым, как будто говорил «Не стоило бросать Фудзимий, вот тебе за это, маленький засранец».  
― Обратно его можно не ждать, ― констатировал Шульдих, поднимаясь.  
― Думаю, тебе стоит сначала привести себя в порядок, ― Кроуфорд помедлил и продолжил, ― можем заглянуть ко мне для удобства. Это ближе.  
Шульдих согласно кивнул, задержался на нём взглядом и стал продвигаться к выходу:  
― Ну, эм… пошли.  
***  
По дороге до квартиры оба молчали. Напряжение чувствовалось, но оно было каким-то вполне допустимым.  
Если ничего не получится, думал Кроуфорд, можно будет просто предложить кофе, обсудить последние работы Абрамса и отправляться спать. Каждый к себе.  
А если что-то выйдет? Рано утром вставать ведь. Завтра у него ещё две лекции до обеда. Самое время думать именно об этом. Он осторожно взглянул на Шульдиха. Тот выглядел спокойным. Ну или очень хотел таким казаться. И правда, чего ему-то переживать пошлют тебя подальше или ответят взаимностью. Делов-то.  
― Ванная там, ― кивнул Кроуфорд на одну из дверей дальше по коридору.  
― Спасибо. У тебя найдутся штаны или что-нибудь на меня менее липкое?  
― Да, сейчас принесу.  
Он откопал у себя свободные штаны, которые сам использовал в качестве спальных, и отнёс в ванную.  
― Я пока займусь кофе.  
― Ага.  
Шульдих пропал минут на пятнадцать. За это время Кроуфорд успел трижды проверить срок годности молока, досыпать рафинада в сахарницу и уложить кубики симпатичной горкой. Потом разобрать ее и сложить заново в прямоугольную трапецию. Дело уже двигалось к размышлениям над теорией Келлера, когда, наконец щёлкнула задвижка, и Шульдих вошёл в кухню, поправляя футболку.  
― Кофе готов.  
― Пахнет ничего, ― Шульдих подошел к столу, заглянул в чашки.  
Пахло и вправду ничего ― детергентом, запах был немного чужой и очень... чистый. Хотя это он, кажется, о кофе…  
― Сахар есть?  
― Есть, ― ответил Кроуфорд, не двигаясь с места.  
― Ну так можно мне... ― он уже начал поворачиваться, явно с какой-то колкостью на уме, но Кроуфорд опередил его. Он так торопился не передумать, что они чуть зубами не стукнулись. Всё это немного неловко - ужасно неловко, чего уж там, и Кроуфорд вдруг совершенно определенно почувствовал, что ему не отвечают и – хуже того – что у него не оказалось плана дальнейших действий. Оставалось одно – попытаться сохранить лицо. Поэтому Кроуфорд чинно отодвинулся и совершенно невозмутимо подтолкнул вперед сахарницу.  
― Вот.  
― Спасибо, ― слегка ошалело ответил Шульдих, пожирая его каким-то сомнительным взглядом, так что Кроуфорду невольно захотелось пересчитать шансы получить по морде. ― А корица?  
― В левом ящике. Перец нужен?  
― Нет.  
― Кайенский.  
― Нет. Кроуфорд?  
― Что?  
― В жопу твой кофе. На работе попьём.  
Кроуфорд бы сказал, что за всю свою научную карьеру не встречал вывода элегантнее и проще.  
И что спонтанности – это тоже совсем неплохо, потому что его всё-таки поцеловали в ответ.  
Кроуфорд подсадил его на стол, подтянул к себе поближе, подхватив под колени, и это было горячо ровно до того момента, пока Шульдих, заерзав у него под руками, не пробормотал невнятно:  
― Мокро.  
― Что?..  
― Столешница. Здесь вода…  
Отвлечь его, что ли… Если запустить пальцы ему в волосы, потянуть вниз, вот так, чтобы открылось горло… Прижаться губами к кадыку, к ямке между ключицами.  
― … и кро…шки… ― судя по тону, хорошая была мысль. Насчет горла.  
― Да?― выдохнул Кроуфорд ему в изгиб шеи, провел носом до самого уха. У нижней челюсти нашлось еще одно чувствительное место – Шульдих издал какой-то невероятный звук, низкий и пробирающий.  
И стоило прихватить там кожу зубами, как он дернулся, задел одну из чашек, и Кроуфорд оказался буквально по колено в кофейной гуще.  
Кухня напоминала бомбоубежище после налета.  
― У меня вопрос, ― Шульдих соскользнул с края стола, совершенно бессовестно обтёршись о Кроуфорда при этом. Пальцы его подцепили пряжку ремня, потянули за свободный конец. ― По теории вероятности. У нас есть какой-то шанс добраться до спальни без потерь?  
― Есть,― он прикинул в уме, наверняка не самое точное вычисление, но кто вообще мыслит рационально, когда на тебе с таким выражением лица расстегивают штаны.  
― Неплохие? – Шульдих ухватился за концы ремня, потянул на себя, прижимаясь ещё сильнее.  
― Относительные,― Кроуфорд стянул с переносицы очки.  
― Веди.


End file.
